


Wherever I Lay My Head (That's My Home)

by misura



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Community: comicdrabbles, M/M, Mutant Road Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Erik has mixed feelings about Charles using him for a pillow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherever I Lay My Head (That's My Home)

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _pillow_

Charles sleeps easily and deeply and is capable of doing so in the most uncomfortable places imaginable, Erik discovers - he would consider the last useful, it being an ability he has trained himself to have as well, except that Charles seems to insist on using the nearest warm object (which is to say: Erik) by way of a pillow and that his sleeping self utterly refuses to take any kind of oh-so subtle hint that it might perhaps see fit to transfer itself to something less likely to object to this sort of misuse.

Erik isn't used to being touched, to being trusted this unconditionally, this completely; it's stifling and comforting and wonderful and uncomfortable - he spends half the night figuring out a way to use his ability to get a blanket without disturbing Charles and the other half lying awake regardless, Charles's body a weight at once too heavy to bear and too precious to dislodge.

They'll both wake up stiff and sore, come morning, Erik knows, which will be mildly inconvenient but not the potentially lethal handicap it once would have been, before he met Charles and discovered he might neither need nor want to be alone forever.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Home Is (Wherever You Are Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227231) by [Unforgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/pseuds/Unforgotten)




End file.
